LONG KISS GOODBYE
by QaramellTem
Summary: Escrito para el reto 100 Fic s ShikaTema.Reto #21 —Songfic—. Me gustaría decírtelo ...Pero no encuentro las palabras ...Quizás debo escuchar tus mentiras....Yo no podría decirte "No me dejes" ONE-SHOT. INSPIRADO EN EL ENDING DE NARUTO "LONG KISS GOODBYE"


_**Que es lo que me hace pensar**_

_**Lo que me dice tu rostro?**_

_**Y me preguntas "Nos volveremos a ver?"**_

_Yo soy Sabaku No Temari, una mujer fuerte, decidida, audaz, una buena ninja , independiente , no necesito de nadie y de nada … excepto de él._

_No sé el por qué de esta situación pero sencillamente sin ti no puedo estar…_

_Eres como el aire que necesito para poder seguir mi vida…_

_Miento… Tú eres toda mi vida._

_¿De qué sirve ser la mejor de las kunoichis en batalla de todo Sunagakure No Sato , si soy una cobarde al hablar de mis sentimientos?_

_Me acerco a ti …_

—_¿Cómo te ha ido problemática?. Me dices bostezando ._

—_Mi vida no te importa. "Seré más tonta?". Comienzo a caminar, tú a lado mío._

—_Esa es la forma de saludarme después de tanto tiempo?_

—_No ha pasado tanto. "Sólo una eternidad"_

—_Tal vez… pero cada vez …siento más…_

—_Más qué?. Te pregunto con arrogancia._

—_Olvídalo.. es muy problemático._

—_Te han dicho que eres demasiado …_

—_Aburrido..?_

—_Noo .. B-A-K-A. Le digo deletreando._

—_Agresiva… Alcanzó escuchar que susurras._

—_Algo que compartir Shikamaru. Preguntó tronándome los nudillos. Tu sólo suspiras con esa pesadez de siempre._

—_No, nada._

_**Cada vez que hablas tanto, no entiendo lo que dices**_

_**En un momento te veo y entonces lloro (I cry)**_

_**Sirve de algo que veas mis lagrimas?**_

_¿Cómo fue que termine enamorándome de ti eh pasota?_

_Siendo un vago_

_Siendo un llorón_

_Siendo un niño todavía_

…

_Pero a la vez teniendo esa sonrisa tuya que me vuelve loca…_

_Esa inteligencia que me hace respetarte en secreto…_

_Tu buena fe…_

_Tu manera tranquila de hablar…_

_Todo tu me gustas, cada vez más…_

—_Etto … Temari…._

—_Qué quieres? . Preguntó fingiendo molestia._

—_Me darías … un momento a solas…._

—_Quédate solo todo el tiempo que quieras.. Te respondo con mi arrogancia._

—_No… Contigo. Me quedó helada, pero no puedo demostrarlo, sólo finjo fatiga y asiento con las cabeza._

_Me llevas por las afueras de la aldea .._

—_A dónde demonios me llevas?. Con mi dulzura característica te pregunto. _

—_A un lugar, donde nadie moleste.._

_Llegamos a un bosque._

—_Es aquí?. _

—_Si_

_Me siento en un tronco , cruzó mis piernas y alcanzó a ver como tratas de mirar más allá de lo que te permite ver mi vestido —Y bien?_

—_Qué?_

—_Idiota que me digas por qué me trajiste aquí?_

—_Tengo que decirte algo._

—_El qué?_

—_Es que… esto es muy…_

—_Problemático. Me burló._

—_Si. Dices algo …¿nervioso?—Me he dado cuenta de algo…_

—_mmm?_

—_Te involucra a ti y a mi._

—_Una misión?_

—_No_

_**Y yo digo "Quiero que me ames"**_

_**De una forma especial, pero aun no se cual**_

_**Y sigo con este sentimiento**_

_**De que no te volveré a ver**_

_Me has pillado. He aquí el momento que más había temido…No me amas._

_¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta?_

_Yo ya sabía que era una locura, hace mucho que sales con aquella chica.. tu compañera .de equipo … Yamanaka Ino._

_¿Una ilusión estúpida?_

_Claro!! Sabía que para mi , los cuentos de hadas no sirven y que las princesas tenemos responsabilidades con nuestra aldea antes que con nosotras._

_¿Por qué no dije "Si" hace unos meses?_

_Si, yo tengo la culpa , tu ya me habías pedido salir , pero, mi arrogancia y orgullo no permitió que dijera "Si", porque pensaba que si estabas con ella, no podrías estar conmigo ..no me merecías._

_Pero soy yo, la que nunca ha estado a tus niveles._

_¿Cómo es que te has dado cuenta?_

_Es obvio un genio como tú puede darse cuenta de eso y más._

_¿Qué hago para que me ames?_

_¡Quiero que me ames!_

—_Etto… Shi-Shikamaru…. Te llamé con miedo._

—_Pasa algo?. Preguntas acercándote más a mi._

_**Me gustaría decírtelo**_

_**Pero no encuentro las palabras**_

_**Quizás debo escuchar tus mentiras**_

_**Yo no podría decirte "No me dejes"**_

—… _es que…. Babulceó incoherencias._

—_Qué?. Preguntas ya desesperado._

—…_Yoo…._

—_Si?_

—_Yo …._

—_Ajaam??_

—_No , nada. _

—_Eso? Es que no entiendes la importancia de estar aquí._

—_Heey Heey tú a mi no me gritas … . Te gritó sulfurada.—¿Quién te crees?_

—_Qué? Las mujeres no deben …_

—_Empezarás de nuevo con tú machismo??_

—_Soy un hombre y por tal …_

—_Eh? He visto hombres que de verdad son __hombres __si sabes a lo que me refiero…_

—_Idiotaa! . Gritas._

—_eh?... _

_Mi frase queda inconclusa , por la presión de tus labios en los míos._

_Fundiéndonos en un beso , posesivo, cariñoso, amoroso, dulce, rudo, en fin… perfecto._

_Terminas el beso, y apunto estoy de preguntar ¿Qué te pasa? Y vuelves a fundirme , saboreando mi cavidad, a la vez que yo lo hago con la tuya._

_Una de tus manos se entrelaza con una de las mías, mientras la otra me atrae más a ti por la nuca._

_**Cuando sueltas mi mano**_

_**Pienso "Te olvidaras de mi?"**_

_No sé que decir , es un sueño, hecho realidad._

_Sueltas mi mano, el beso se rompe._

_Comienzas a caminar alejándote de mi._

_Pienso "Te olvidarás de mi?" , es sólo una demostración de qué eres hombre??_

_Realmente sólo lo hiciste por eso..?_

_Tantas preguntas en mi mente y mi boca no emite ningún sonido._

_¿Te olvidarás de mi?_

_Es la que más retumba en mi mente._

_Es que ¡Quiero que me ames!_

_Entiende me siento Sola!!_

_Te amo…!_

_Mi boca sigue igual sin emitir sonido alguno._

_Tú sigues tan normal, sigues caminando, ya vas unos cinco o diez metros lejos de mi._

_Quiero gritarlo, pero no puedo…_

_Mi orgullo no me deja._

_No me puedo entregar a ti si no me amas._

_Y lo único que se me ocurre para calamar mis ansias y mi desesperación de tus labios es gritarte…_

—_Shikamaru ¡!!!. Grito desesperada._

_Te volteas y me miras. No dices nada._

_Y yo? Dónde quedo?_

_Qué estoy haciendo?_

_Corro con frenesí hacia a ti te abrazo , no se si me correspondes pero dejaré pensar al corazón y mi orgullo por ahora se ira al caño._

_Por qué?_

_Porque quiero que lo sepas , Shikamaru Nara , Te amo._

"—_Te amo"_

_Me gustaría decírtelo pero mi boca no responde._

_Cabecita deja de pensar … Onegai…_

_Déjame ser feliz, subconsciente._

_Tú sólo dices, lo suficiente por los dos …_

—_Si yo también._

_Te miro confusa, ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta?_

_Con sólo un abrazo???_

_Es por eso que Te amo mi querido Bebé llorón._

_**Me gustaría decírtelo**_

_**Pero no encuentro las palabras**_

_**Quizás debo escuchar tus mentiras**_

_**Yo no podría decirte "No me dejes"**_

_*********_

_[ ] —Qaramell-Tem— [ ]_

_Reto de los 100 Fic´s ShikaTema._

_Shikatemiense._

_Aportación Número : 1_

_Estimadas esta semana : 5 ( mínimo )_

_Únete al reto ShikaTema …_

_Aporta un fic …_

_¿Quieres una idea?_

_Entra aquí ↓_

_http:// www. Metroflog . com / Shikatema 100_

_[ Sin los Espacios ]_

_Cambie mi nick, el antiguo era muy largo y este me parece sencillo._

_Antes : Temari De Nara –ShikaTema-_

_Okk_

_Nos vemos luego._


End file.
